Forgive me, Sakura !
by Michy Ryuzawa
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, kepergian Sakura untuk selama-lamanya membuat Sasuke Uchiha sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Wanita seperti Sakura. "semuanya sudah terlambat" hanya ada penyesalan dibenak Sasuke, saat menatap apa yang Ada dihadapannya.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Michy Ryuzawa**

**Rate: T  
**

**Genre: Hurt Comfort**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning (!): Maybe OOC, Miss Typo, Tanda Baca salah xD gaje' Dll :D**

**Don't Like? Don't read !**

**Michy Ryuzawa,**

**Present…**

**^ Forgive Me, Sakura ! ^**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepasang mata Emerald hijau menatap dan menerawang jauh lautan biru yang sedari tadi di pandanginya. Desiran Ombak dan sapuan Angin yang membelai leher jenjangnya, sangat membantu merelaksasikan fikiran**  
**"besok aku akan menikah.." tampak senyum tipis diwajah cantiknya itu, "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Arigatou.." gumamnya lagi**

**Wanita bermata Emerald Hijau itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Hatinya seakan melayang ketika dia mendengar kabar bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya telah sepakat dengan Orang Tua Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya dengan tulus, akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dan besok adalah hari dimana Sakura Haruno akan resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.**

**"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sakura?" Tanya Gadis berambut pirang itu ke Sakura.**  
**"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku hanya sedang bahagia" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.**

**"Aku pun ikuy bahagia untukmu, Sakura. Akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke, meski hanya karena perjodohan" kata Ino dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih**

**"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Aku mencintai Sasuke dank au tau itu" kata Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.**

**"Aku tau kau memang mencintainya, tapi apa dia juga mencintaimu?" Tanya Ino dengan memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.**

**"bagaimanapun juga, ini tetap perjodohan, Sakura. Tanpa kepastian Cinta Sasuke apa kau yakin ini akan bisa melaluinya setelah ini?" Tanya Ino**

**"jika dia Tidak mencintaiku, mengapa dia tidak menolak perjodohan ini? Kenapa dia menerimannya? Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia juga punya perasaan padaku" kata Sakura dengan sedikit membentak sambil menatap Ino dengan Intens.**

**"Baiklah Sakura, aku hanya berharap kau akan bahagia" kata Ino memalingkan wajahnya.**

**"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tidak bermaksud…"**

**"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Semua ini salahku. Seharusnya aku percaya padamu, dan aku juga seharusnya percaya pada Sasuke. aku yakin dia akan membahagiakan mu" Ucap Ino lirih, membuat Sakura merasakan panas pada kedua matanya.**

**"terimah kasih, Ino." Kata Sakura yang langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.**

**"sama-sama Sakura" Guman Ino.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura pun tiba juga. Yah hari dimana dia benar-benar akan menjadi pendamping Sasuke Uchiha. **

**"aku gugup Ino" kata Sakura sambil mengenggam tangan Ino**

**"tenang saja Sakura, semua akan baik-bqik saja"**  
**Ino memegang pundak Sakura, berusaha menyalurkan semangat dan tenaganya untuk Sahabat baiknya yang akan segera menikah ini**

**"Sekarang waktunya" Ucap Ino**

**Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti, dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya di depan meja rias, dan berjalan perlahan menuju Altar, didampingi Oleh Ayahnya.**

**"Tou-san.." kata Sakura menggenggam Lengan kanan ayahnya.**

**"Tou-san disini Saku-chan" jawab Ayah Sakura dengan senyum Tipis**

**Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya. Gaun putih tanpa Lengan, sehingga dapat dengan jelas terlihat leher jenjang dan lengan yang putih mulus miliknya.**

**"Disini, Tou-san akan melepasmu, kau sudah besar yah saku-chan. Tou-san bangga padamu" kata Ayah Sambil mengecup puncak kepala anaknya Itu**

**"arigatou Tou-san" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura mengangkat pandangannya. Ditatapnya lelaki tampan dengan setelan jas putih. Di tatap dalam-dalam Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu**

**"aku sepertinya sedang bermimpi, benarkah aku akan menjadi Istrimu Sasuke?" batin Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Janji pernikahan pun telah di Ikrarkan, resmilah Sakura menjadi istri Sasuke. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat senang, namun sejak dari tidak ada sedikitpun senyuman yang ditampilkan diwajahnya. Tetap datar…**

**"apa dia tidak Bahagia?" Batin Sakura yang melirik Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.**

**Ucapan selamat pun, tak hentinya sakura dapatkan. Dari teman, keluarga dan Sahabatnya.**

**"Selamat ya, Sakura. Aku harap kau bahagia" kata Ino sambil tersenyum**

**Sakura langsung memeluk Ino "terimah kasih, Ino" **

**"Doitashimashite Sakura" bisik Ino.**

**"seorang mempelai tidak boleh menangis, itu akan merusak Riasan wajahmu" kata Wanita separuh baya**

**"Kaa-san.." Sakura lalu memeluk Ibunya, Ibu Sakura pun membalas pelukan anaknya dengan Lebih erat. "Semoga kau bahagia Saku-chan" **

**"terima kasih kaa-san" kata Sakura yang suaranya tercekat karena menahan tangis.**

**"sudahlah, kau jangan menangi" kata Ibunya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengusap air mata Sakura.**

**"Selamat ya, sakura-chan" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang .**

**"hei Naruto. Terimah kasih telah datang" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto.**

**"Selamat ya Sakura" kata Hinata**

**"Wah, Hinata ! kamu sudah Hamil?" Tanya Sakura yang tampak terlihat senang .**

**"iyah sakura, Hinata Hamil. Dan aku harap kau juga secepatnya punya anak, agar anakku bisa berteman dengan Anakmu" kata Naruto sambil menyengir**  
**Hinata yang merasa telah di Wakili oleh Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Suaminya itu.**

**"Ahh.. kau bisa saja" kata Sakura yang jadi blushing dengan perkataan Naruto. "terima kasih ya, kalian sudah mau datang" katanya lagi.**

**Hinata kemudian memeluk Sakura, lalu pergi menyusul Naruto yang sedang mencari makanan.**

**Tak henti-hentinya ucapan selamat berdatangan, itu membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun yang terlihat diwajah Sasuke rasa bahagia. Sedikitpun tidak ada, hanya ada tatapan datar, serta beberapa anggukan dan gelengan ketika sedang bercengkrama dengan para Tamu.**

**"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua bulan sudah usia pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Istri dengan sangat baik. Tapi sikap Sasuke membuatnya sedikit jenuh. Wajah datar, tatapan dingin, tak ada senyuman… tapi Sakura menepis semua Rasa jenuh itu, Yang terpenting baginya adalah menjadi seorang istri yang baik bagi Sasuke. Ya dia adalah wanita yang pandai menutupi rasa jenuhnya. Karena dia wanita yang sangat tegar.**

**"aku berangkat" kata Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya**

**"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghabiskan dulu Sarapanmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura**

**Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Seperti biasa, tak ada kecupan !**  
**tapi sakura tetap mempertahankan senyumannya itu .**  
**ditatapnya punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh seiring berlalunya dia dengan mobilnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" Tanya ino saat selesai menyeruput tehnya**

**Ya, tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi, Ino datang bertandang kerumah Sakura, sekedar untuk menengok Sakura.**

**"Aku baik-baik saja Ino" jawaab Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ino merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Dia tau sahabatnya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.**  
**Ino kemudian memegang pundak Sakura. "katakana padaku, Sakura. Apa ada masalah dengan pernikahanmu?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi.**

**Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya mata biru milik Ino.**  
**"Pernikahan kami baik-baik saja, ino. Hanya saja..." sakura menggantung perkataannya.**

**"Apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran**

**"sikap Sasuke padaku, sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia sepertinya masih menganggap orang lain, dia acuh padaku dan…"**  
**Sakura meneteskan air matanya yang sedari tadi berusaha dia tahan agar tidak dilihat oleh Ino, tapi usahanya Sia-sia.**

**Ino kemudian memeluk Sakura. Perasaan haru dan Iba menyelimuti Ino ketika melihat Sahabat baiknya harus menanggung semua ini sendiri. **

**'Sudahlah sakura, mungkin Sasuke masih belum terbiasa" kata ino sambil mengusap punggung Sakura.**

**"Apa sudah kau ceritakan ke Ibumu?" Tanya Ino lagi.**

**Sakura hanya menggeleng, "aku mohon padamu Ino, jangan katakan apapun ke Kaa-san dam Tou-san, aku tak ingin membebani mereka" kata Sakura Lirih**

**"Tapi Sakura.."**  
**"Aku mohon Ino" potong Sakura**  
**"baiklah" balas Ino**

**Tangisan Sakura mulai mereda dengan sendirinya, dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ino.**

**"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke, perihal perasaannya terhadapmu" kata Ino sambil menatap Intens sakura**

**"apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura Heran **

**"Coba bicaralah dengan Sasuke. aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku" kata Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.**

**"baiklah, Aku mengerti. Arigatou gozaimasu Ino" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum**

**"doitashimashite Sakura, baiklah aku mau pulang dulu sampaikan salamku pada sasuke" kata Ino sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.**  
**Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura telah memikirkan baik-baik kata Ino, dan dia rasa ada benarnya juga dia menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Sakura mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untk menannyakan langsung pada Sasuke ketika sedang Makan malam dengan Suaminya tersebut.**

**"Sa-sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura dengan gugup**

**"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat**

**"aku ingin menanyakan Sesuatu padamu Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura lagi**

**"Apa?" balas Sasuke yang pandangan belum beralih dari makanan yang dari tadi makan.**

**"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mecintaiku?" tanya Sakura pelan,.**

**Sasuke berhenti mengunyah makanannya ketika mendengar pertanyan Sakura. Setelah meminum sedikit air Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam, membuat Sakura makin diterpa rasa gugup.**

**"Apa masih belum cukup"? itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuk menanggai pertanyaan Sakura**

**"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura Heran**

**"Apa masih belum cukup aku menjadi suamimu? Apa masih belum cukup kau menganggu hidupku? Dan sekarang kau mempertanyakan cintakukepadamu?" jawab Sasuke tanpa berdosa**

**"A-apa? mengganggu? Jadi selama ini aku Cuma pengganggu baginya" batin Sakura**

**Dada Sakura mulai sesak, matanya begitu panas, pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia berusaha bersikap nomal dihadapan Sasuke**

**"Apa kau tau, aku tidak pernah ingin menikah denganmu!" sambung Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dengan keadaan hatinya yang sedang terluka mendengar penuturan Sasuke**

**Sakura pun ta mampu lagi menampung air matanya, dia menangis terisak-isak. Begitu sakit! Semua yang dikatakan Ino pada saat itu adalah kebenaran. Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya, Sasuke tidak pernah ingin menikah dengannya, Dia hanya pengganggu bagi Sasuke**

**Sakura kemudian beranjak, dan berlari keluar rumahnya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pergi, tidak ada sedikitpun usahanya untuk mencegah Sakura pergi. Malah dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa memang dia menginginkan Sakura untuk pergi dari kehidupannya**

**Sakura terus berlari, yang dia ketahui saat ini hanya berlari. Dia sama sekai tidak peduli pada Hujan yang sedang menghujam ke Bumi, dengan dingin yang luar biasa.**

**"maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Sasuke," Batin Sakura Sambil terus berlari**

**.**

**.**

**Ino perlahan membuka pintu, dan terkejut melihat Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu, basah kuyup dan dalam keadaan sedang menangis terisak-isak.**

**"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" tanya Ino cemas**

**Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura lantas memeluk Ino dan tangisanya semakin menjadi-jadi**

**"Hikss..kau benar Ino.. Hikss.. Sasuke.. hikss.. Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku.. Hikss..hanya pengganggu baginya" jawab Sakura dengan susah payah**

**"A-apa?" **

**Sakura yang sedang berada di pelukan Ino, tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri**

**"Sakura, bangun Sakura!" jerit Ino. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali "Sakuraa!"...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebulan sudah, Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sejak malam itu, Sakura tidak pernah kembali lagi kerumahnya itu. Sasuke pun sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Sakura.**  
**Rumahnya kini tampak lebih berantakan, ya kesibukan Sasuke dengan pekerjaan dikantor, membuatnya tidak punya waktu utuk merapikan Rumahnya.**  
**tak bisa Sasuke pungkiri, dia kerepotan semenjak Sakura tidak ada. Dan dia mulai merindukan Sakura.**

**"Sakuraa.." gumam Sasuke saat meihat foto sakura yang ada diatas meja Rias Sakura.**  
**"Sakura, maafkan aku" Gumam Sasuke sekali lagi.**

**Kini Sasuke benar-benar sadar bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya Sebulan lalu itu, sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sasuke baru menydari bahwa selama ini, dia mencintai Sakura. Hanya saja ego dan gengsinya terlalu tinggi, hingga dia menepis semua perasaannya terhadap Sakura saat itu.**

**Karena hari ini Sasuke sedang Libur, dia bertekad setelah selesai merapikan rumahnya, dia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.**  
**setelah semuanya selesai, dia pun segera bersiap dan kemudian pergi dengan mobilnya entah kemana.**

**Ino membuka pintunya rumahnya yang sedari tadi diketuk oleh seseorang.**  
**"siapa sih, yang datang jam segini, menggangu saja" omel Ino.**

**Seketika mata biru Ino membulat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya**

**"Ouhayou Ino" sapa Sasuke**

**"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino tanpa membalas sapaan Ino.**

**"dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya**

**Mendengar nama Sakura disebutkan oleh Sasuke, Ino yang tadinya terlihat biasa saja kini Raut wajahnya berubah, tampak kesal . dia mengepalkan tangannya, da berusaha mengatur nafasnya.**

**"Kenapa kau mencarinya, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kau senang dia pergi dari kehidupanmu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah mencintainya? Bukankah kau tidak pernah ingin menikah dengannya? Bahkan kau menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu? Kenapa sekarang kau mencarinya huh?" taya Ino dengan suara tercekat karena menahan tangis.**

**Sasuke terkejut mendengar semua perkataan Ino, dia tidak menyangka Ino tau semua yang telah dia katakan pada Sakura.**  
**Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tampak raut wajah penyesalan diwajahnya.**

**"kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, kenapa kau tidak datang sebulan yang lalu" kata Ino lagi yang sedang menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya**

**"A-aku menyesal, aku memang sudah keterlaluan. Tolong beritahu aku, dimana Sakura sekarang, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya" pinta Sasuke pada Ino**

**"terlambat" kata Ino singkat **

**"apa maksudmu? Dimana Sakura? Apa dia tidak ada disini"? tanya Sasuke**

**"dia tidak ada disini" jawab Ino sambil memalingkan wajahnnya dari Sasuke**

**"baiklah, aku akan kerumah Orang tuanya" kata Sasuke membalikkan badannya**

**"Sakura juga tidak ada disana" seru Ino**

**"Apa maksudmu? Kalau Sakura tidak ada disini, dan juga tidak ada dirumah orang tuanya, jadi dimana di sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kembali menatap Ino heran.**

**Ino menghela Nafas panjang.**  
**"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ketempat Sakura. Tungu sebentar !" kata Ino.**

**15 menit kemudian, Ino kembali. Dia hanya sekedar berganti pakaian dan mengambil bag handnya.**

**"Biar aku yang menyetir" pinta Ino ketika Sasuke hendak membuka pintu Mobilnya**

**Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintan Ino**

**.**

**.**

**Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Baik Ino maupun Sasuke, keduanya enggan untuk bicara.**

**Heningg...**

**Sudah cukup jauh Ino membawa Sasuke pergi, 30 menit sudah mereka berkendara.**

**Mata Sasuke membulat ketika Ino memasukkan Mobilnya ke suatu kompleks yang sangat dikenalnya.**

**"ini kan?" batin Sasuke**

**Ino pun memarkir Mobil Sasuke.**  
**"kita sudah sampai, turunlah!" perintah Ino**

**"apa-apaan ini, Ino? Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke heran**

**"Diam kau, nanti kau akan tau sendiri kenapa aku membawamu ketempat ini" jawab Ino acuh.**

**Ino pun keluar dari mobil. Kemudian berjalan perlahan sedang Sasuke hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.**  
**fikiran sasuke dipenuhi tanda tanya, kenapa Ino membawanya ketempat seperti ini.**  
**Ino berhenti berjalan, dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke heran**

**"Sakura disini" kata Ino sambil menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud.**

**Seketika mata Onyx hitam Sasuke membulat, ketika melihat kearah dimana telunjuk Ino berpacu.**  
**tampak gundukan tanah merah, yang terlihat sudah mulai merata, dengan beberapa bunga yang sudah mulai layu dan sebuah batu Nisan yang bertuliskan Nama 'SAKURA HARUNO'. Iya, ini adalah Makam Sakura.**  
**Sasuke sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang ada dihadapan matanya. Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati makam Sakura. Dadanya sesak, dia tak mampu mngeluarkan satu katapun. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya pun telah jatuh mengalir dipipi mulus pria Uchiha ini. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas, darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir, dia terjatuh dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya. Digenggamnya tanah merah itu dengan erat. Sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan.**

**"Sakura..." guman Sasuke "maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku !" ucap Sasuke Lirih.**

**"sudahlah Sasuke, penyesalanmu itu takkan pernah membuat Sakura kembali" ucap Ino dengan wajah datar**

**Sasuke sepertinya tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ino, yang dia ketahui sekarang hanyalah Menyesal. Menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan Sakura, wanita yang selama ini mencintainya dengan tulus.**  
**Ino melirik Sasuke yang masih berlutut.**  
**Ino yang tadi marah dan muak melihat Sasuke. Kini merasa iba, dia sadar bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyesal walaupun penyesalannya kini tidak berarti apa-apa.**  
**perlahan, Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dia kini berada di samping Sasuke yang sedang menangis terisak.**

**"maafkan aku Sasuke, seharusnya aku memberitahu mu, meskipun aku telah berjanji pada Sakura"**

**Mendengar perkataan Ino, Sasuke mengngkat pandangannya dan menatap wajah Ino.**

**"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke**

**"Sakura meninggal, tepat di malam saat kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya, dan tidak pernah ingin menikah dengannya, saat ia pergi dari rumahmu. Sebelum dia meninggal, dia memintaku dan meminta kedua orang tuanya agar tidak memberitahumu tentangnya. Dia sama sekai tidak ingin membebanimu. Apa itu yang kau sebut telah mengganggu hidupmu? Dia bahkan tak membeitahumu tentang penyakit yang dia derita, selama ini dia menderita sendiri, Sasuke!" kata Ino terisak.**

**Sasuke semakin sesak mendengar perkataan Ino, rasa bersalah semakin membayanginya.**

**"Malam itu..**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**"Sakura, bangun Sakura! Sakura.. kaa-san, tou-san" teriak Ino**

**"ada apa? Kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Ibu Ino.**

**"kaa-san, tolong hubungi orang tua Sakura. Tou-san, bantu aku angkat Sakura masuk kedalam Mobil" kata Ino panik**

**Ayah Ino pun segera mengangkat Sakura masuk kedalam mobil,tak peduli hujan lebat, Sakura harus segera dibawa kerumah Sakit.**

**Sesampai dirumah sakit, Sakura pun segera ditangani oleh paramedic dan seorang dokter wanita. Tidak lama kemudian, orang tua Sakura pun datang.**

**"Sakura kenapa? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Ibu Sakura panik**

**"Sakura sudah ditangani oleh dokter. Kau tenang ya" kata Ibu Ino berusaha menenangkan Ibu Sakura.**

**"dimana Sasuke?" tanya Ayah Sakura**

**"dia tidak ada disini. Dia sedang keluar kota" Ino terpaksa berbohong, dia tidak tega melihat orang tua Sakura semakin sedih jika mengetahui ini semua adalah ulah Sasuke.**

**Tiba-tiba dokter yang menangani Sakura keluar dari UGD**

**"bagaimana dengan putri saya dokter?" tanya Ibu Sakura yang memegang kedua lengan dokter Tsunade.**

**"Mari ikut dengan saya, ada yang harus saya katakan perihal keadaan Sakura" kata Dokter Tsunade dengan raut wajah cemas**

**.**

**.**

**"Apa? Kanker otak?" kata Ibu Sakura yang menjerit pelan setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Tsunade**

**"iyah, sepertinya Sakura menyembunyikan semua ini dari kalian. Kanker otaknya sudah pada Stadium akhir. Kankernya sudah menyebar" jelas Dokter Tsunade**

**"tidak mungkin, ini pasti kesalahan, dokter. Sakura tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit seperi ini. Sakura baik-baik saja" kata Ibu Sakura sambil menangis**

**Ayah Sakura kemudian memeluk istrinya yang sedang menangis itu**

**"kenapa semua ini terjadi pada pada putri kita?" kata Ibu Sakura Lirih.**

**"tenanglah, Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Ayah Sakura sambil mengusap kepala istrinya .**

**"Sakura, kau bodoh !" gumam Ino yang juga sedang menangis**

**"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya Dokter'? tanya Ayah Sakura**

**"sayangnya tidak ada, penyakitnya sudah sangat Parah" jawab Dokter Tsunade singkat "baiklah, kalian boleh keluar" sambung Dokter Tsunade.**

**"baik. Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama" kata Ayah Sakura.**

**Mereka pun segera keluar dari ruangan Dokter Tsunade, dan menuju kamar perawatan, tempat Sakura dirawat setelah keluar dari UGD.**

**.**

**.**

**Hati Ibu Sakura seakan teriris melihat putri semata wayangnya ini sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup, diatas bangsal berwrna putih.**

**"Sakura, bangunlah. Ibu disini" kata Ibu Sakura tersedu.**

**Perlahan, tangan mungil Sakura yang digenggam oleh ibunya itu bergerak, perlahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka menampilkan Bola mata emerald hijau miliknya, dengan tatapan Sayu, dia menatap satu persatu orang yang sedang berada diruangan itu.**  
**"Kaa-san, Tou-san, dimanaaku?" tanya Sakura pelan**

**"kau sekarang berada dirumah Sakit Sakura" jawab Ayahnya.**

**Sakura diam, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Sosok yang dicari-carinya sama sekali tidak ada disini.**  
**"Sasuke-kun" batinnya.**

**"kau bodoh, kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini huh? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepada kami?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit berteriak**

**Sakura memandang Ino, kemudian air matanya pun keluar dari mata Emerald hijaunya.**

**"Maarfkan aku Ino, kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebani kalian" jawab Sakura pelan**

**"membebani? Kau sama sekali tidak akan membebani siapapun Sakura" seru Ibunya.**  
**"Gomenasai Kaa-san" ucap Sakura lagi sambil menatap ibunya.**

**Kondisi Sakura semakin melemah. Sakura menghela Nafas, untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.**

**"Kaa-san, Tou-san! apa kalian mau berjanji untukku" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan yang sudah sangat lemah**

**Oran tua Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura**

**"Apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan katakanapada Sasuke. Sekalipun aku telah tiada" ucap Sakura sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Arah Ino dan orang tuanya, yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak . "Kalian juga ! berjanjilah padaku, aku mohon" sambung Sakura**

**Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, merasa lemas. Seluruh tulangnya seakan hilang dari tubuhnya. Air matanyapun tak henti-hentinya mengalir.**

**"apa yang kau bicarakan, kau akan baik-baik saja" kata Ayah Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih.**

**"tidak Tou-san, kini sudah tiba waktuku untuk pergi. Maafkan aku, yang selalu membebani Tou-san" **

**"kau tidak pernah membebani Tou-san, Sakura. Kau adalah anak kebanggaan Tou-san" kata Ayah Sakura sambil tersenyum.**

**"Arigatou tou-san, Kaa-san." Balas Sakura yang juga Ikut tersenyum**

**"Ino..." **

**Perlahan Ino, melangkah mendekati Sakura.**

**"Maafkan aku, Ino" kata Sakura sambil mengusap Air mata, yang ada dipipi mulus Ino.**  
**"tidak apa-apa Sakura" Tangisan Ino semakin menjadi.**  
**dia kemudian memeluk Sakura yang terbaring itu, didekapnya kuat-kuat seakan dia tidak akan melepaskan sahabatnya.**

**"berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu Sasuke" bisik Sakura.**  
**Ino hanya mengangguk kecil.**

**"Terima kasih Ino"**

**Ino melepas pelukannya.**

**Perlahan mata Sakura tertutup, dan... **

**"Selamat Tinggal Ino.. selamat tinggal kaa-san, tou-san…"**

**Kata terakhir Sakura itu tergiang ditelinga Ino.**

**"Sakuraa... jerit Ibunya, sambil menguncang-guncang bahu Sakura.**  
**air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh ayah Sakura pun jatuh, ketika melihat putrinya sudah pegi untuk selama-lamanya.**

**"Selamat tinggal, Sakura.." Gumam Ino yang masih berdiri bak patung menatap Wajah sakura yang biasa tersenyum padanya itu, kini pucat pasi tanpa ekspresi.**

**langitpun seakan turut menangisi kepergian Sakura, Hujan deras itu, turun tanpa henti**

**"Sakuraa.."**

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**Mendengar cerita Ino, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Diam dan Diam ! tak Ada kata yang mampu dia ucapkan. "betapa Bodohnya aku" batinnya**

**"Bodoh, aku memang sangat bodoh. Kusia-sia wanita yang selama ini, selalu ada untukku. Aku menyesal Sakura. Aku Mohon padamu, kembalilah padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji Sakura!" jerit Sasuke**

**Apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke, semua itu mustahil membuat sakura kembali. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tapi cinta Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke, meskipun dulunya tidak terbalaskan.**

**Sasuke lalu menyeka air matanya, dia kemudian bangkit. Ditatapnya sekali lagi batu Nisan Sakura..**

**"Aishiteru Sakura-chan..Maafkan Aku" gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap Batu Nisan Sakura.**

**FIN**

**Hmm..ini fict pertamaku yang Oneshoot xD**

**Jelek yah, Hikkksss ! maap-maap .**

**Seharusnya ini ga di publish, karena jelek banget . *ngeflame diri sendiri* xD**

**Akhir kata: REVIEW, please ! ckck**

**Arigatou Gozaimas**


End file.
